


Sorry to Intrude

by MarineJones



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineJones/pseuds/MarineJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napstablook shares a room with his cousin Mettaton. When Mettaton's boyfriend comes over Napstablook decides to give them privacy and go to the only person he can think of. Sans. (Human College AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry to Intrude

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write often so I apologize for the quality. Never posted on here either...  
> prompt used: My roommate’s boyfriend is staying over, so can I please sleep on your floor?

Sans sat in his room in a peaceful silence, staring at the book he was supposed to be reading for class. He didn’t care enough to try to read the boring book and started to doze off when he heard a knock on the door so soft it could barely be heard. Standing up, he walked over to the door despite how much he just wanted to ignore it and just get some sleep.

Opening the door, Sans was greeted by the unsure face of Napstablook. He was shifting his weight from one foot to another in a nervous manner.

“Hey Blook,” he said with a small yawn. “It’s kinda late, what’s up?”

“Oh, you were sleeping weren’t you? I’m, I’m sorry.”

“Nah, I was just reading, more or less. Is there something you needed, or did you just want to see me?”

“Um, well, um, it’s just, I, well,” Now extremely flustered Napstablook couldn’t stop fidgeting or make a simple sentence.

“Jeez, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Sans looked at the guy in front of him, noting how adorable he looked when he was flustered. “You want to come in?”

“Oh, um, yes,” Napstablook said a little fast. “That is, if it’s okay with you.”

“Heh, I’m the one that suggested it aren’t I? Come on in, make yourself at home.”

Sans stepped aside to let his nervous friend in. The room was, of course, messy. There were clothes and paper everywhere, with some other random objects here and there. Despite this, one could easily maneuver without any issues. Sans sat on his bed while Napstablook sat in the chair at an, extremely, cluttered desk.

“So, what’s up?”

“Well, you know how your brother is dating my cousin?”

“I am very aware of this situation.”

“Oh, o-of course. well Papyrus came over to see Mettaton and the dorm rooms' are kinda small. There wasn’t much room for three people and I kinda didn’t want to get in their way, so I um, decided to, give them some, err, privacy.” He trailed off, awkwardly glancing over at Sans.

“Ugh,” Sans said while falling back into his bed.

“I, I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t be. You didn’t do anything wrong. I just don’t want to think about what they’re doing right now.”

“Oh…”

The room grew quiet as the two just sat there. Napstablook was looking around wondering what all was hiding in the clutter of the room. Sans sat back up and decided to break the silence.

“So, you have no where to stay for the night?”

“Oh, y-yeah. I, I don’t.”

“You can stay here if you want. There’s not really much room though, so I’m not sure where you’d sleep, sorry.”

“I-It’s okay. I can sleep anywhere. I just don’t want to be a bother.”

“You’re not a bother, besides I’m the one that can sleep anywhere. I once fell asleep hanging upside down from a tree. Almost fell out of it actually.”

Napstablook started to laugh at the image of Sans hanging in a tree asleep and then face planting into the dirt below. Sans couldn’t help but smile at Napstablook's laugh. He loves to make people laugh, but this has to be his favorite. It was so soft, sweet, and genuine. It was also uncommon to see such an unconfident guy smile so brightly. Sans loved it.

“You have a cute laugh,” Sans admitted out loud.

Napstablook’s face turned bright red at this compliment. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked completely shocked and dumbfounded. It was like his brain shut off for a moment.

"Something wrong there, Blook?"

"No, I just... Don't really deserve such a nice compliment."

Sans looked at him in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? You're great."

"No. Not really. I, I'm nothing special."

"That's not true." Sans stood up and started to walk towards where he was sitting. "You're funny, and really kind. Honestly, you are one of the nicest people I've ever met. You're really talented and passionate about music and you're, you're really attractive. You’re one of the greatest people I know."

Napstablook looked up at Sans, who was now standing in front of him. "I-I, no. You don't mean that, do you."

"I mean every word," his hand reached up and held Napstablook's face in a reassuring manner. "Napstablook, I care about you, a lot. I think you’re absolutely amazing. I, I love you."

Napstablook stared at him, his eyes beginning to water as he was overwhelmed by emotions. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, that this was happening, but it made him so happy. Happier than he thought he could ever be.

"Come on Blook. Don't start crying. Jeez, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"N-no, I'm not upset. I'm, I'm happy. I, I just. You, I d-don't. I..."

Sans decided to stop him before he started rambling again by pressing his own lips against the nervous wreck in front of him. Napstablook froze while he was processing what was happening. Once he calmed down, he melted into the kiss, overwhelmed with more joy than he thought possible. The kiss was short, sweet, and full of love. Sans pulled back and smiled at Napstablook who was, once again, bright red. 

"You were saying?" He said sarcastically.

"I was, umm, saying, I, umm. I love you, too." He voice trailed off nervously, but his words were sincere.

"So," Sans walked back over to his bed and sat down. "Would you like to go out tomorrow?"

"Out! L-like a-a,"

"Yes, like a date. So is that a yes or a no."

"Y-yes. I, would like it. A lot. If, if it's okay with you."

"Hehe, it's a date then. Are you gonna sleep in the chair or the bed?"

“Wha, b-but. You’re in, in the bed.”

“I don’t mind. Come over and make yourself comfortable.”

“O-okay. If, if you want."

So, the two slept in each other's arms, happier than ever. Drifting away in the peaceful silence of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologies for any oocness. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
